


To Make Him Jealous.

by tash263



Series: To make him jealous [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Don't read if not your thing, F/M, M/M, Will be in italics, one sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tash263/pseuds/tash263
Summary: One Direction. The biggest boy band on planet Earth at this point in time. They have everything, you would think, yes? Well, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan don't think so. They each love one of their band mates and are unsure as to what that band mate think. So, what happens when Louis thinks of an idea to make them jealous? It may just work, but will Louis and Niall want it to in the end?





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. Welcome to my story. I have posted this on Wattpad. In fact, I have book one and two finished, plus an extra one shot. I have just started book three. Feel free to find it there, if you don't want to wait, but updates will be fairly quick on here, since all I need to do is copy and paste it over. But, enjoy. <3

Niall POV.

“I have a fantabulous idea!” I looked up from the guitar I was lazily strumming, to see Louis bouncing on the balls of his feet, waiting for me to reply. Typical Louis.

I sighed and put aside my guitar. “What’s your idea?”

“Well, you know how you want to get into Liam’s pants?” he questioned, loudly. I shushed him, looking around to see if anyone was paying attention. He ignored me, however, and continued speaking. “I also like Harry, so we should work together to make them jealous.”

After realising no one was in earshot, I became intrigued. “And how would we do that?”

Louis grinned widely. “Well, you know how you always want what you can’t have? That’s what we should do. Become unavailable to them and that will help them realise they want us bad.”

“One problem with that idea, I don’t have a line up of guys that want to date me to make Liam jealous.”

Louis waved me off. “You don’t need a line of them. You have me. We can help each other out.” 

I still wasn’t sure. “I don’t know, Louis...”

He cut me off. “At least give it a try. If it doesn’t work, at least we’ll have fun with it.”

I shrugged. What did I have to lose? “Okay. I guess we can try.”

“Yes!” Louis exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged back as he whispered in my ear: “you do realise we will have to kiss, to make it believable, right?” He pulled back, smirked at me and skipped off, probably to make our ‘relationship’ known throughout the boys.

I just stood there, unsure of what to say. I hadn’t thought of that. Oh well. It was just kissing, right?


	2. Chapter one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. I am going to post once a day, most likely. Until I am all caught up on here, from where I am on Wattpad. :)

Louis POV:

With a little skip in my step, I walked off to tell the others. I was one step closer to Harry. His luscious curls. His big green eyes. His big heart. They were all things I loved about him. 

I rounded the corner and found Zayn and Perrie. The girls from Little Mix were on a break, so Perrie came on tour with us. “Hey Z,” I said as I stopped in front of them. “Do you know where Liam and Harry are? Niall and I have something to tell you guys.”

“I think they were in the lounge room,” Zayn said, as he and Perrie stood up. 

I turned around and noticed Niall walking up to us. “Okay, let’s go find them.”

We set off for the lounge room in the tour bus, after Niall caught up and found them playing Guitar Hero. 

“No! No, no, no!”

“Yes!” We heard them exclaim. I looked at the screen and saw that Liam had just beat Harry at ‘Black Magic Woman’, but only just. 

“One mistake!” Harry exclaimed, sticking his pointer finger in the air. 

“And that cost you your victory,” Liam gloated. 

“Guys!” Zayn shouted, gaining their attention. “Louis said there is something he and Niall have to tell us.”

“Oh no,” Harry said as they all took a seat on the lounge. “Has the store run out of carrots? Do you need to go to the next town over and get more?”

I sighed dramatically. “It’s just so sad! Who sells out of carrots when they know I’m coming?” I played along. “But, no, in all honesty, it’s not that, but good guess.”

“I know! You found out both you and Niall have the same grand dad and now you’re going to miss the rest of the tour to visit him?” Liam asked.

Niall shook his head. “What the hell, Liam!” he exclaimed.

“No!” I said, gaining attention back on me. “What we want to tell you,” I began, reaching next to me to grab Niall’s hand. He gave me a look, as if to say, ‘are you sure?’ I nodded and turned back to the four pairs of eyes now on our hands. “Niall and I are together.”

We were prepared for the questions that never came. They all just sat there, staring at our hands. Niall spoke: “we’d appreciate it if it just stayed in this little group, though. At least until Louis and I are ready for the whole world to know.” I smiled at Niall, trying to make it look as loving as I could, which turned out to be quite easy. It was because I was a good actor. Yes, that’s why.

Zayn was the first to stand, along with Perrie. “We’re happy for you,” Perrie said, smiling. “We know what it’s like to be a couple in the spotlight and believe me, I was glad when we sorted things out before telling the world. We wouldn’t have lasted this long if we didn’t love each other when people found out.”

Liam and Harry stood up after. “Yeah, we’re happy for you, too,” Harry said, Liam nodding along. Niall and I didn’t know what to say. I guess we were kind of hoping they would express their undying love for us straight away. Oh well. There would be time for that.

“Okay,” I said, as I looked at Niall. “Thanks for being so understanding of our fondness for each other.” Oh my! Fondness? Who uses that word these days?

Niall and I then turned around and started to leave the room, hearing Zayn now arguing with Liam and Harry about wanting to play the game with Perrie. 

 

\--------

 

“How do you think it went?” Niall asked once we were at a safe distance away from the others. It was just the six of us and the driver on this bus. The band and management had a different one. 

“I don’t know. Well, I hope. They weren’t sure what to say when we first told them, so maybe it is going to work,” I said. 

“Yeah, but they may just be surprised we’re gay. We haven’t told anyone, except each other.”

“Just have faith, Niall. It will work.”


	3. Chapter two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys. This is the last chapter that is in first person POV. The rest will be in third person. :)

Niall POV:

My stomach grumbled. I groaned. Louis and I had spent all day hanging out, to make it look more believable. Not that we wouldn’t have been hanging out anyway. He is my best friend in the band. 

Louis popped his head up from its position on my stomach. “I felt that. It’s nearly dinner time. Should we go see what’s on the menu tonight?” I nodded. It was Liam’s turn to cook for everyone tonight, and he always makes the best meals. 

We got up and held each other’s hands. Why did it feel so natural?

We walked hand in hand towards the sweet aroma of food being cooked. I felt and heard my stomach grumble again. Louis chuckled. “That could be heard over the screaming girls at our concerts,” he joked.

I smiled and blushed, a bit embarrassed. We rounded the corner and found ourselves in the kitchen. We saw Liam slaving away over the stove, keeping an eye on two pots at once. 

“What’s cooking, good looking?” I asked, a bit brave. Unlike me, but with Louis standing next to me, I felt like I can get away with it.

Liam turned to face us and chuckled. He noticed our hand holding and turned back to face the pots. “Just dinner,” he said. “Spaghetti and meatballs.”

“Mmm,” I moaned out, content with the choice of dinner.

“I’m just going to go see what’s on TV, babe,” Louis said. “Try not to devour the dinner before it’s finished.”

“Aye, aye, sir,” I said and saluted him.

He rolled his eyes before taking off and snatching the remote from Harry, sitting on him. “Hey!” we heard Harry exclaim, before Liam and I chuckled.

“So, you and Louis, aye?” Liam asked me.

I wanted so bad to tell Liam the truth, including my crush on him, but I didn’t want to ruin things. Not only for myself and Liam, but also Louis and Harry. Besides, it was fun pretending to be Louis’ boyfriend. 

“Yep, Louis and I,” I said as I took a seat on the kitchen counter. I watched as Liam was busy making dinner, before breaking the silence. “How about you? It’s just you and Harry that need to find someone. Anyone catch your eye?”

Liam took a moment to answer. “There is someone, but they’re taken, unfortunately.” 

I sat up straighter. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. So, I’ll just have to get over them. Or pray things don’t work out. Does that sound mean?”

“Maybe, but the heart wants what the heart wants. You want them to break up, so you can swoop in. I can understand that.”

“Yeah, anyway, dinner is ready. Can you go and get the other lads and Perrie and let them know, while I set the table?”

I nod and jump down from the counter. “Sure,” I say as I start to make my way to the lounge room. “Guys, and girl,” I say smiling towards Perrie. She smiled back. “Dinner is served.”

My stomach growled again and again Louis chuckled. “I see Niall hasn’t eaten yet.” He hadn’t made to stand up yet, still looking quite comfortable on Harry.

“Niall!” Harry called out. “Can you get your big lump of a boyfriend to get off me?”

“Hey! That name calling is considered bullying,” Louis exclaimed before I reached out and pulled him off. 

“Come on, Lou. Leave the poor boy alone. It’s dinner time!” I didn’t wait for him to reply. I just pulled him along behind me, following Zayn and Perrie. I could no longer contain my excitement as I saw all the food in front of me. “FOOD!” I yelled as I dug in and grabbed a massive plateful. 

“Whoa, buddy, save some for the rest of us,” Zayn said as he and Perrie grabbed plates of their own.

“Sowwy,” I said through a mouthful.

“Niall James Horan!” Liam scolded. “Don’t talk with your mouth full!”

I swallowed the food in my mouth and again: “Sorry.”

I resorted to eating silently, while the others chatted away, while eating. Even after my massive plateful, I went back for seconds, and of course when everyone was done, we had dessert. Apple pie and ice cream. My favourite.

“I don’t know where you put it all, Niall,” Harry said while I was halfway through my dessert. 

“Hollow legs, I tell ya!” Louis said as he pat my thigh under the table. 

I just shone him a toothy grin. 

 

\----

 

After dinner the other four made their way to the lounge room to watch a bit of late night TV. Louis was on clean up duty tonight, so I hung around to talk to him. Also what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t help him? 

As we were standing at the sink, doing the dishes, I was able to tell him about the conversation I had with Liam.

“So yeah, he likes someone who is in a relationship. Also he never implied it was a female. Surly if it was Danielle or some other girl he would have said ‘she’.” I couldn’t help but be excited. 

“Excellent! Now we just have to be extra cuddly around him. Hopefully it drives him insane, he just grabs you and kisses you!”

I grinned. Yes, this plan was going to work. It had to!


	4. Chapter three.

The next morning, Niall woke up first. He was on the bottom bunk, underneath his ‘boyfriend’. That is still so weird for Niall to think. Although they weren’t really boyfriends. Just friends helping each other out.

He sat up and did a small stretch. He couldn’t really do a proper stretch until he got out of bed. The bunks were too small. He sat there, smiling a little, as he checked his phone. Good, no calls or texts while he slept. He did a quick check of Twitter and decided to send a tweet out. ‘Gooood mornin’! Just woke up and I can hear Louis snoring away on the bunk above me’.

He sent the tweet and not even five seconds later he had a flood of tweet replies, retweets and favourites. The fans were never slow. He stood up and stretched properly, cracking his back as he arched it. He looked up and smiled as he saw Louis’ sleeping face. 

“Stop staring at your boyfriend and help me with breakfast,” Perrie said. She looked like she had been awake for hours. 

“Okay, okay,” Niall said as he dropped his phone back on his bunk and followed her. The other four lads were still sound asleep, and they would be until breakfast.

Perrie and Niall worked together to get the bacon, eggs and toast on. Many hands made for light work. In no time at all breakfast was finished and served. 

“Oh! I’m definitely getting the boys up!” Niall exclaimed. 

Perrie rolled her eyes. “Okay, just be quick about it. The food will go cold.”

Niall nodded, grabbing himself a piece of buttered toast. He needs his energy to get them up. Well, all minus Liam. Liam would get up straight away. 

He walked to Liam’s bunk, under Harry’s. He figured if he could get Liam up, Liam could help with the other lads. Especially since in the amount of time it will take Liam get Harry and Zayn up, Niall will still be getting Louis up. 

“Hey, Li, time to get up. Breakfast is served.” Liam groaned as he sat up, rubbing his tired eyes. 

“What time is it?” he mumbled.

“It’s 8.30.”

“We’ll be getting to the venue for tonight’s concert in an hour. Better get everyone up and fed.” Yep, professional Liam was awake.

Niall nodded. “I’ll take Loubear. Hazza and Z are all yours. Perrie has been up for a while.”

Liam nodded sleepily.

Niall walked back over to his and Lou’s bunks as he prepared himself to do the hardest thing that morning. Waking Louis up before 10 is always a hassle. Usually they just let him wake up on his own, but they didn’t have the time today. 

“Louis,” Niall said a bit louder than one would normally speak when trying to wake someone up. Louis didn’t even stir. Niall took a moment to appreciate the view, before he tried again. “Louis!” he said louder still. He started poking at the unconscious boy, until said boy turned over to face the wall. Is that how he wanted to play? Niall could play, too.

He reached down and grabbed his pillow from his bunk, moving his phone from it, first, before swinging it in the air and bringing it down on Lou. Louis groaned in his sleep and tried to blindly bat away whatever was hitting him. Niall ignored the arm and continued bringing the pillow down, harder and harder each time. 

Finally he had enough of it and decided to get up on Louis’ bed and straddle him. He started bringing the pillow down again and this time spoke aswell. “Lou. Time. To. Get. Up!” he exclaimed in between hits.

“Alright! Alright!” Louis exclaimed sleepily. 

“Finally! Breakfast is ready and we’re getting to the venue in 50 minutes. Time to eat and get ready.” Niall tried to jump down from the top bunk, but was caught around the waist and was pulled to lie on Louis. “What are you doing?” he whispered.

“Cuddling. I just want to make my boyfriend smile, after I was so difficult to wake up.”

“Yes, but I’m not actually your boyfriend.”

“You’re my pretend boyfriend. That’s good enough for me.” 

He nuzzled his face in Niall’s neck and sighed happily. Niall had to admit, he could get used to this.

“I send you to wake up the lads and then find you snuggling with your boyfriend. I should have known. Never trust a boy,” Perrie said as she walked in the room.

“Hey!” Niall cried. “I did the smart thing and woke up Liam first. And in case you couldn’t tell, I woke Louis up. I have been working hard and Lou decided I needed a short break.”

Niall felt and heard Louis chuckle from behind him. “And just remember you’re in a bus filled with boys. I would watch what you say,” Louis said as he let go of Niall and sat up. 

Perrie scoffed. “Whatever,” she mumbled. Niall thought he heard, ‘girls are still better’ mumbled from her lips when she turned to leave, but he wasn’t sure. He looked at Louis and noticed his smile while he was looking at his phone. 

“I was snoring?” Louis asked, amused. “And you just had to post that on Twitter?”

“Of course,” Niall shrugged as if it was no big deal. “Why wouldn’t I post about my boyfriend?” He grinned as he jumped off the bunk and ran to the kitchen. Louis rolled his eyes as he too made his way from his bed to breakfast.


	5. Chapter four.

Rehearsals and sound check were long. By the end of it, they were glad to have two hours before the concert to rest and change. Fans had already been at the venue since they arrived, screaming and chanting ‘One Direction’. The boys knew that surly there would be people that hated their band even more in that city, after today. The girls and some boys were blocking the pathways near the concert hall. Security guards had to step in more than once to get the girls to back off a little.

In the change rooms, Louis could be found lying on the couch with Niall lying on top of him. They had to be careful not to show too many signs on their fake relationship. Not with management walking in and out all the time.

They were watching as Zayn and Harry were dance battling each other. Harry beat Zayn and cheered. “Yes!”

Liam chuckled from his spot next to Perrie. “Still doesn’t change the fact I beat you yesterday at Guitar Hero.” A smug smile on his face.

“Yeah, well, screw you. I bet I can beat you at this game.”

“Bring it on,” Liam said as he stood up and Zayn took a seat next to his girlfriend. They cuddled up together and watched amused. Louis wished he could be like that with Harry. Management would never be okay with him being gay, though.

Harry and Liam battled it out and it looked like it would be a draw, until Niall’s leg slipped out from the tangled mess of his and Louis’ legs and bumped Harry.

“Yes! Victory!” Liam chanted when the song finished.

“That’s not fair! Niall bumped me with his foot.”

“I did not!” Niall said, defensively. “Didn’t I, Loubear?”

Chuckling, Louis shook his head. “Our legs have been tangled together the whole time.”

Harry narrowed his eyes at the pair. “Okay, Niall, I want to see you dance. Get up here and verse Louis.”

Niall looked up to Louis and smiled. “How about it?”

Louis shrugged. “Okay, but you’ll win. I’m not that coordinated to be good at this game.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, babe.” The word ‘babe’ just slipped so naturally from Niall’s lips. He didn’t think twice about it.

The pair got up and Niall raced to the controller. “Justin Bieber!” he chanted, happily.

“Oh god, Niall. You still like that tosser?”

Niall turned and looked at Louis shocked. “I do. He has great music, and he and I are friends. Anyway, we’re dancing to ‘Baby’.”

They got it all set up and started dancing. Niall executed all the dance moves perfectly. Even if Louis was better at this game, he stood no chance against Niall with ‘Baby’. Harry tried to distract the blonde, but it didn’t help.

By the end, instead of gloating to Louis about winning, which he usually would, he turned around and smirked at Harry. “You think you could make me fail at a Justin song?”

Harry looked down, but struggled to hide a smile. “Okay, okay, Niall. You win.”

Niall smiled a smug smile and nodded. “That’s what I thought.”

“One hour till stage time!” a manager called. The boys could hear the girls screaming as 5 Seconds of Summer went on stage. They had half an hour then there would be a half an hour break before the boys went on for two hours. They were always so excited at this point of the night and they had to get ready.

“You’re really good at that song,” Louis told Niall when the two of them went off to get changed. All five of the boys had seen each other naked at one time or another. Management thought nothing of it when they went to get changed together.

“Thanks,” Niall said with a smile and a light pink dusting his cheeks. “I’ve been practicing.”

“I noticed that,” Louis nodded. They were now in a room, together alone, getting changed. “Listen, I’ve been thinking, we should probably get some practice in kissing each other. That way when the time comes to do so in the bus, around the other lads and Perrie, we’re not nervous and we know what to expect. Because you know the time will come. Especially around Liam, since we’re trying to get him extra jealous of me.”

Niall nodded. “Yeah, that would probably be a good idea.”

Both boys were nervous. They felt like it was the first time they were kissing someone in general. It was their first boy kiss. Who knows, maybe they’ll discover they aren’t gay, and then they don’t need to go through with this plan.

With both of them leaning in, it took no time at all to connect and they both closed their eyes. They started off with a peck, but were soon full on making out. Niall wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders, while Louis wrapped his arms around Niall’s waist, each pulling the other in closer. It wasn’t until they heard a cough from the door when they broke apart, as if they had been burnt.

Zayn was standing there, a big smile on his lips. “Sorry, guys, I didn’t want to break up the snog fest, but they need you in hair and makeup.”

Niall and Louis both nodded and Zayn left the room. They looked at each other and smiled, shyly. Niall led the way out of the room, Louis following. Both thinking the same thing. ‘Wow’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg! We finally got a Nouis kiss! Let me know what you're thinking, guys. There's a few more chapters where the length is like this, then soon they get longer, don't worry. :)


	6. Chapter five.

During the entire concert all Niall could think about was the kiss he shared with Louis and how he wanted it to happen again. It may sound cliqué but he felt the fireworks erupt in his stomach. He felt the spark between them. Basically it felt better than any of the girls he’d kissed before.

He was so distracted during the concert he almost forgot one of his lines. Almost. The other lads noticed his almost stuff up, but obviously didn’t bring it up right then. He knew, however Louis would mention it.

\-------

The concert had just finished and Louis was lying in the change rooms, just relaxing. They still had half an hour until they were able to board the bus and head to the next city, which would take another day or two travel. Usually they would have time to at least go out once, but this time the break between concerts was too little and the travel too big.

He was on Twitter on his phone, just looking at all his ‘@’ mentions. There were some about their concert, others about their new single, ‘Story of My Life’ and then of course just the general asking for a follow. He had to admit there were some creative tweets out there.

It was then when Harry walked into the room and plopped himself on the couch next to him. “Hey Lou,” Harry said, sounding exhausted.

“Hey Hazza. You sound exhausted.”

“Yeah. Concerts really take it out on a person. Especially a two hour one.”

“Tell me about it.” He closed the Twitter app on his iPhone and turned his full attention to Harry.

“So, I heard through the grapevine you and Niall had a little snog fest before the show.” Harry smiled. “I’m happy for the two of you.”

He didn’t really sound that happy. Louis decided it was best to stay oblivious to that fact. “Yeah. It came as a bit of a surprise, but I like him.” He didn’t even need to make himself pretend, which he thought was a bit strange. He thought he would have had to try and sound convincing. Then the kiss from earlier sprang back to his mind and he remembered why. You could like two people at once, right? Right! “But now we need to get you hooked up with someone. Who do you like at this moment? I’m sure they’ll like you in return.”

Harry shook his head. “I doubt it. The person I like is with some other guy. Maybe it won’t last long. Who knows.” He shrugged his shoulders. Louis noted Harry said person and not girl.

Feeling a bit confident, he smiled. “You should just go right ahead and tell the person. I’m sure they would ditch the guy for you. You’re a catch.”

Again Harry shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe,” he said. Louis figured even though he has recently discovered he likes Niall as well as Harry, he would stick to the plan. He had no way to tell if Niall returned his feelings and had a pretty good feeling Harry did. He just needed Harry to make the first move.

Just then Paul walked through the hallways, shouting at everyone to board the buses; they would be leaving in ten minutes. Louis and Harry stood up in unison and made their way towards the exit of the venue. The closer they got, the louder the screams got. This was their favourite part after the concert finished. Getting to meet some of their fans. They would stay all night if they could, just signing autographs, taking photos and having general talks with the people who got them where they are today. Without the fans, they wouldn’t be here, now.

Already there were the other three lads and Perrie. Perrie was getting equal attention. Obviously there were a lot of Directioners that were also Mixers.

Eventually they had to stop signing and taking photos, when Paul literally dragged them away. “Sorry,” he said once he had them all in the bus. “We have to leave. We’ll be in Edinburgh soon enough. More fans to sing for and sign for.” He left the bus and made his way to the other one.

Louis turned and smiled at Niall, whom returned one to him. “So, you almost messed up on ‘Kiss You’.” He chuckled as Niall blushed.

“Shut up!” he said and playfully shoved the older boy.

“Oh, someone’s a bit feisty, tonight.” He shoved the blonde harder and took off running. Niall, once he regained his footing followed him, running throughout the bus. Finally Louis stopped running, to catch his breath. He turned around and stuck his hands up, as if to say ‘I give up. You win’, but Niall didn’t notice until it was too late. He ran right into him and the two went flying into the couch, Louis landing first with Niall landing on top.

They both started laughing, Niall’s face mere inches from Louis’. To them, they were the only ones in the room, both just staring into each other’s eyes. Niall didn’t have to think twice when Louis lifted his head and connected their lips.

Too preoccupied with each other, they didn’t notice the other four pairs of eyes watching them. Zayn and Perrie happy. Liam and Harry jealous.


	7. Chapter six.

The next day, there was nothing to do. Niall was seated in the booth on the bus, just watching as they drove past nothing. There was nothing but desert plains for miles. He had his iPod plugged in, but he was just using it as background noise. Not really paying attention to the songs, which came on randomly.

Louis walked up to him, happily and took the seat across from him. He placed his hand on Niall’s, gaining the younger boys attention. Niall snapped out of whatever trance he was in and looked at Louis, smiling. “Hey Lou.”

Louis grinned broadly. “Hey, Ni. Guess what!”

“What?”

“Well, I may have had a conversation with Haz last night before we boarded the bus. He too has a crush on someone who has another man, and he never mentioned a female. He so wants me.”

Niall smiled. He tried to make it look as real as possible. The truth was, after their kisses last night, Niall wasn’t sure he wanted Liam anymore. “That’s great news, Lou.” He tried to sound happy, but he just couldn’t manage it. Louis noticed, of course.

“What’s wrong, Nialler?”

Niall shook his head. “Nothing. I guess I’m just tired.”

Louis nodded, buying Niall’s lie. He grinned as he made to slide out of the booth. “Oh and Niall,” he said and turned around. Niall looked up. “Thanks for the help. This is all going according to plan!”

Niall just nodded and looked back out the window when Louis walked off. He tuned into the music in his ear and heard a song which fit to his situation, perfectly. ‘I’m not that girl’, from the musical, Wicked. Niall let his head fall down on the table and sighed.

\-----

Finally the bus made its next stop. It was dinner time that night, so the boys and Perrie were able to get out and get comfortable in their hotel rooms. They would be at this location for a few nights, playing a total of three shows. Management decided who would be rooming together, and thought it would be a good idea to split the 10 of them into three different rooms. They had also included the 5 Seconds of Summer boys and Perrie. Perrie and Zayn would obviously be together, because they could share a bed.

Niall went up to Paul and found out who his roommates would be. “Hey Niall. You are in room 401 with Harry and Ashton,” Paul said, reading off the clipboard and handing him three room key cards. Niall smiled and walked over to first Ashton and then Harry, handing each of them their cards and telling them which room. He was happy to be able to spend time with Ashton and to spend time away from both Louis and Liam. He could sort out his feelings and then he will be able to figure out what to do.

In room 402 was Louis, Liam and Calum, while room 403 had Zayn, Perrie, Luke and Michael. Ashton grinned as the three of them stepped into their hotel room. “I dibs the biggest room!” he shouted. Niall and Harry looked at each other.

“Excuse me?” Harry asked. “Who’s tour are you on?”

Ashton grinned from the doorway of what they assumed to be the biggest room. “Exactly. I’m your guest. You have to treat me nicely.”

“Yeah, well I have the Irish accent,” Niall said, smiling now. “I do believe my accent is the best, so I get the best room.”

Ashton shook his head. “I think Aussie accents are better, therefore I win.” He pulled his suitcase onto the bed and quickly started to unpack.

“Fine, then I get the one closest to the bathroom,” Harry said as he made his way to that bedroom.

“And that means I get the one closest to the kitchen!” Niall exclaimed, smiling. “Yes!”

“How are you not fat?” Ashton called from his room.

“Fast metabolism,” Niall said, rubbing his flat belly. He had made his way into his room, but left his suitcase untouched. He didn’t want to unpack, only to have to pack again in three days. Maybe if they were staying for a week.

Just then a knock sounded at the door. Since Niall was the only one not unpacking, he decided to answer it.

“We bring food!” Louis exclaimed as he and the other seven came into their hotel room. He wasn’t sure if the small room was big enough for this many people, but we’re certainly going to try. Especially if food was involved.

“FOOD!” Niall yelled loudly. He ran through the crowd to reach Louis. Louis held the food out of reach.

“Uh, uh, uh,” he said. “You should learn some patience.”

Niall stopped trying to get the food, which he noticed was Chinese, until Louis started lowering it. Then he made a grab for it again. He grabbed it from the older boys grasp and took off with it. If it were up to him, he would eat the entire serving and the others could get something else. He did decide he would be nice, though. He just wanted some fun, though.

He ran through the crowd of hungry lads and made his way to the bathroom. He ran in there, closed the door, only to realize there was no lock on the door. “Crap,’ he muttered quietly to himself. Fortunately for him, Louis thought the door was locked, so instead of trying the doorhandle, he just knocked.

“Niall let me in!”

Chuckling to himself, Niall shouted out: “no!”

Just then Niall heard another hand knocking, continuously. It was Ashton. “Come on Irish. We’re all hungry!”

Niall had to swallow back a laugh. Were they really that blonde? Did they really not think of trying the doorhandle?

As Niall was thinking that, the door swung open. Harry was standing there, three pairs of eyes watching him.

“How--?” Louis said.

“Did you not try the handle?” Ashton asked, looking at Louis.

“I assumed it would have been locked.”

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at Niall with the food. “Nice try. I came in here earlier to have a look around and noticed there was no lock. Now hand over the food.”

Niall hugged the warm food to his chest as he started to make his way towards the door. Louis, Ashton and Harry all made to grab for it, but Niall pulled away. “Nope. I’ll take it to the table.”

The rest of the gang were all standing there, waiting for their dinner. Niall smiled at them as he laid it all out and everyone helped themselves. It was a good night, spent with good company. Niall didn’t think of his dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 5SOS are now in the story! How will they affect it?


	8. Chapter seven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one there is a sex dream at the beginning of the chapter. Just so you're aware.

“Oh yeah, Louis. Just like that,” a moan sounded. Louis pushed harder into the boy in front of him. He pushed faster. He leant down and captured his lips in a kiss, groaning into it, as he felt himself getting closer to his peak. He felt his arms start to weaken but kept himself in place. He wanted to finish, whether it was the last thing he did.

Harry reached between them and started pumping his own dick, while Louis ploughed into him. He was going harder and harder. Rougher and rougher. Suddenly his release was all that mattered. If Harry didn’t get off he’d give him a blow job after, or something.

He curled his toes as he came, deep in Harry. Panting, he collapsed on the boy under him and felt sticky, warm goo between them. Well, he didn’t need to worry. He rested his head on Harry’s chest as he caught his breath. 

After a moment, Harry smiled. “So, when’s round two?” he asked. Louis looked up. Suddenly his English accent was Irish. Instead of seeing brown curly hair, he saw blonde hair. Instead of blue and green eyes meeting, blue and blue eyes met.

Louis couldn’t believe it. Harry was suddenly Niall.

He shot up in his bed, panting and sweating. He looked around and noticed he was in the hotel room, alone. He also had a little problem. He needed a cold shower. And to work out what was with his dream. Why did his usual sex dream about Harry turn out to be about Niall? Did he like it?

He stumbled out of his bed and crept out of his room, past Liam’s and into the bathroom. He reached over and turned the shower on cold. He had a quick look at his sweaty self in the mirror, and cringed. Silently he slid the sweaty clothes off his body and stepped straight into the cold stream. He was used to cold showers, since he regularly had sex dreams about Harry. Although that was the first time it had that ending. He had no idea what was going on in his head, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. 

\---------------

After his shower, Louis got dressed for the day and decided he needed to do something. He knew if he went back to sleep, he would just have the same dream, again, since it was all that was on his mind. He didn’t mind having that dream, but he didn’t want to have to sneak into the shower without Liam and Calum realizing his little problem, which he was sure to get again. Instead he went and sat on the couch, in the living area of the hotel room, and pulled out his fully charged phone. He got the Twitter app up and looked through his Twitter feed. 

He saw tweets from celebrity friends, fans and his family. He then went into his mentions and found tweets pouring in, even though he hadn’t Tweeted in a while. That was one thing he loved about their fans. They were persistent. It was how they have won so many awards.

He spent the next hour or so retweeting, tweeting back and just looking through Twitter, until he got a text. ‘Goodmornin, Loubear. I see you’re awake!’ Niall texted. Louis couldn’t help the smile that formed on his face.

‘No, I’m not. I’m sleep tweeting.’ He chuckled at his response as he hit send. It wasn’t long until he had a reply.

‘Wow, you must be very talented! Let’s go out for breakfast! Just the two of us! It could drive Liam and Harry mad, knowing we’re hanging out.’

Louis smiled as he stood up. He texted back: ‘Okay. Be out in the hall in a few.’ He grabbed his shoes from his room and remembering his room key, he snuck past both Liam and Calum’s rooms and out the door. 

He looked at his phone when it notified him of a notification. ‘Breakfast out with the LouBear!’ Niall had tweeted. He smiled and looked back up, finding a Niall leaning against the wall, smirking. 

“What’s that smile about?” he asked as he stood up straight from his leaning position.

Louis held his phone up with Niall’s tweet on the screen. “This,” he said. “You know we may be stuck in his hotel, again, right? You’ve probably awoken our lovely fangirls.”

Niall shrugged. “Hotel breakfast, cafe breakfast. I don’t mind either one, as long as it’s with you.”

Louis grinned and slung his arm over Niall’s shoulders. “Well, then, maybe we should go down stairs.”

They started walking along the hallway, towards the elevator, both content with the silence between them. 

\---- 

“So, how do you think our plan is going?” Niall asked, between bites of his short stack of pancakes.

Louis shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure.” In his head, he was beginning to disagree with the plan. ‘Stop! Just ask the blond sack of sexiness on a real date!’ But instead he finished, “Good, I hope.”

Niall nodded and shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth. “Mmm, that was good! I wonder what else they have that’s good, here?”

Louis looked at Niall, shocked. “That was your second serving, already!”

Niall just leaned back in his seat and patted his stomach. “A growing boy has got to eat, Lou. Waiter!” he called out, flagging their waiter down. 

Louis just sat back, amused as Niall ordered the fruit platter. 

“At least it’s healthy!” Niall defended himself once the waiter walked away. 

Louis nodded. “That’s true.”

“Louis! Niall!” they heard someone call their names from across the dining room. They looked up and saw Ashton, Zayn and Perrie all walking towards them.

They both smiled and waved at their friends arrival. It had been Ashton who called out. 

“Hey!” Louis said as they took seats at the table. “How’d you find us?”

“Just a lucky guess,” Zayn said as he took the seat next to Niall. Just then Niall’s fruit platter arrived.

“Ooh,” Ashton said as he went to reach for a piece of watermelon. 

“Hey!” Niall said as he slapped the other boys’ hand away. “Get your own! This is my breakfast.”

“Yeah, his third serving,” Louis said quietly. 

Niall playfully glared across the table, since he’d heard. “You’re just jealous I can eat this much and still have this body.”

“It’ll catch up with you, you know. When you’re older, you’ll regret this morning. Where you denied me of a piece of watermelon,” Ashton said as he was rubbing his slapped hand. 

Niall just rolled his eyes and popped the piece of watermelon Ashton was going for, into his mouth.

“Bastard,” Ashton muttered under his breath.

“Hey!” Louis said, looking at Ashton. “Leave my band mate alone! He’s just food obsessed.”

\-----

The rest of breakfast was much like that. A little bickering, mostly from Louis and Ashton. Zayn and Perrie had quiet conversations with each other and Louis and Niall were staring at each other, every now and then. 

Ashton had gotten his own fruit platter, since he felt like watermelon, himself. Zayn and Perrie each got bacon, eggs, tomato and toast. The same as what Louis had eaten earlier.

“I wonder if the other lazy asses of our bands are up yet. No doubt Liam will be. We’re supposed to have an interview today, before sound check,” Louis said, looking at Niall and Zayn. 

“He’s usually the first one up,” Niall said as he looked back at Louis. “And you’re usually the last one awake. Why were you the first one, today? Couldn’t sleep?”

“Something like that,” Louis replied and rubbed the back of his neck.

Just then, as if Liam could tell they had been talking about him, Niall’s phone alerted him to a text message.

‘Are you guys almost finished your breakfast? We have an interview to get ready for!’ 

“Ahh, the ever so responsible Liam Payne has awoken. He wants to know if we’ve finished breakfast, because we need to get ready for our interview.”

“You know, I can just take my time and relax, because my band and I don’t have an interview,” Ashton said as he leaned back in his chair.

“Nah. You guys are coming with us, because I said,” Louis said as he clapped Ashton on the shoulder.

“What is with you One Direction boys hitting me today?” Ashton asked as he rubbed his shoulder. 

“Oh, it wasn’t that hard,” Zayn said as he too reached over the table to tap Ashton. He grinned as he sat back down, giving Ashton a look as if to say, ‘what are you going to do about it?’

Ashton just folded his arms across his chest. “I don’t know why you guys have millions of fan girls. You’re bullies.” He pouted. 

“Oh, you know they were just joking with you,” Perrie said.

“Except me,” Niall said. “No one gets away with trying to steal my food.”

The others just rolled their eyes and the group all paid for their own breakfast –Niall obviously paying the most- and they left the hotel dining room.


	9. Chapter eight.

As soon as Louis got back to his hotel room, he saw Liam and Calum sitting at the table, seeming to be waiting for him. “Ahh, Lou, you’re back. Calum and the other boys will be coming with us. Get organized and meet the rest of us downstairs.”

Louis just nodded and walked to his room. He only needed to grab his iPod and he was all ready. He walked out of his room and managed to follow Liam and Calum out the door. He still had his room key, phone and wallet in his pockets. 

The three of them made their way towards the lifts and waited silently as the lift made its way to them and then still when they were on board, they were silent. 

“Enjoy your breakfast?” Calum asked as they got to the ground floor and stood towards the side, waiting for the other 6 boys and Perrie. 

Louis nodded. “Niall ate most of the food in the hotel, though, I think. He had like three servings of breakfast.”

“That’s our Niall,” Liam said, half smiling. 

Just then the lift opened and out walked Niall, Ashton and Harry. “Loubear!” Niall called happily, knowing full well that both Liam and Harry were around. 

“Nialler!” Louis called back, chuckling.

“I missed you!” Niall said as he hugged Louis.

Ashton and Calum exchanged confused looks, while both Liam and Harry looked down.

“You just saw me five minutes ago, Niall.”

“Yeah and that was five minutes too long without you.”

Niall and Louis knew that they were making Liam and Harry really jealous. They could see it in their facial expressions. They felt slightly bad for it, but there was an easy way to stop it. Confess their undying love. 

The lift opened again and Zayn, Perrie, Luke and Michael all walked out. Now they were all there, they could make their way out to the cars management organized. Louis and Niall linking arms, thinking maybe they should let the 5SOS boys know about their ‘relationship’, since if they’re all rooming together, it would be hard to hide it. Especially if they want to make Liam and Harry really jealous.

They all piled into the van provided. Sitting down, Louis was about to get his iPod out of his pocket and plug the ear pieces in his ears, when Niall grabbed his hand. They briefly made eye contact, before Niall called for the attention of everyone else in the car. 

“Louis and I have something we need to say to the 5SOS boys. You may have noticed Louis and I are closer to each other than we were a week ago. Well, we don’t want management to know, yet, because we’re not sure how they’d react, but you’re with us a lot and we want to be truthful.” Niall grabbed Louis’ hand and interlocked their fingers. “Loubear and I are in a relationship.”

“I thought something was going on there,” they heard Ashton whisper to Michael. 

Louis smiled at Niall then at the rest of the car. “We hope you guys can keep our secret as well as Liam, Harry, Zayn and Perrie.”

“Don’t worry, lads. We will.” Calum said. 

Louis and Niall smiled. 

 

\-----------

 

Nothing much eventful happened for the rest of the car ride. They quietly got to the interview and all piled out. Screaming fangirls were being held back by metal barriers and security guards were all standing guard. They all wished it didn’t need to be like that, but it was for everyone’s safety. 

They made their way inside the venue and followed management into what looked like a dressing room. Their interview was with a radio station. They didn’t need to worry too much about their hair, which was fine by them. Ashton flopped down on the couch, as someone came in the room and told the boys there was five minutes until they were needed. 

“So, we get to sit, relax and listen to your interview on live radio, while you guys need to watch what you say. Especially you two,” Ashton said and pointed at Louis and Niall. 

“Pretty much,” Liam said as he paced the room, getting a bit anxious, the only way Liam could. “What are you two going to say if you’re asked if you’re single?”

Niall and Louis looked at each other. “I guess that we’re single?” Louis asked.

Niall nodded. “Yeah, that’s probably the best way. Then there wouldn’t be dating rumors about different girls.”

“Boys! We need you to come get fitted for your headphones and get you seated now!” Paul said as he walked into the room.

“Bye! Have fun!” Michael called, waving them away.

Here it goes. Interview time.


	10. Chapter nine.

The question did come up. Obviously. It always came up.

"So, we all know Zayn is taken. How about any of you other boys?"

Niall just wanted to say yes. He wanted to admit to the world he was with Louis. He wanted their fake relationship to be real. He knew it wasn't though. He knew it was just a way for Louis to get with Harry and himself to get with Liam. So, when he was the first to be asked, he said he was single. 

Liam, who was sitting next to him, said he was single too, along with Louis. When it came to Harry, however, he shocked the other boys, along with the rest of the world. "I am taken."

Immediately Niall's eyes flickered to Louis. He noticed the sad look in his eyes, which lasted all of 5 seconds. As quick as he took to look sad, he was also quick to be normal Louis.

"Since when do you have a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell us?" He elbowed Harry in the ribs. 

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret, but we decided today would be the day to let the world know."

Niall didn't notice, but when Harry had turned to look at Louis to reply, his eyes flickered to him.

\-------

At the end of the interview, Harry was bent over the water fountain, taking a drink, when he was approached by Luke Hemmings. 

Out of all the 5SOS boys, Harry was the closest with Luke.

"So, you have a girlfriend?" Luke asked, with his eye brow raised. "Why didn't you tell me, dude?"

Harry stood up straight after he finished his water and sighed. "Because I lied. I just want to make someone jealous."

"Oh," Luke said. "Make her jealous, because she'll think you're taken and realize how much she wants you?"

"Sort of." He looked up at Luke. "If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course, dude. You can tell me anything."

Harry looked around to make sure they were alone. "I think I'm gay," he whispered. 

"Oh, so it's a he you want to make jealous? That's cool. You love who you love. Who is he? Do I know him?"

Harry nodded. "You know him really well. He also has a boyfriend."

"Louis?" Harry shook his head. "Niall?" Harry nodded. "Oh, and how do you think it went?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I looked at Niall during the interview, but he was too busy looking at Louis to notice me. I don't think he was really all that jealous."

"Listen, Harry, you'll never know unless you speak to him. I think you just need to bite the bullet and just get it over with. Find out if anything could happen if he and Louis break up. You'll thank yourself in the end, even if you don't want to do it now."

Harry nodded and sighed again. He knew Luke was right. He plastered a smile on his face. "Anyway, we better go find the others. You guys have sound check soon."

\-------------------

During 5 seconds of summer's soundcheck, Niall decided he was going to sit down and watch the lads from front row. He had nothing better to do and they always had a jolly good time. 

It was there where Louis found him. He walked over and sat down next to him. They couldn't act like a couple, because there were lots of other people around. "Hey," Louis said as he took a seat.

"Hey," Niall said back as he looked over at him. "How are you after that interview? That was a shock!"

Louis shrugged. "He is free to date whatever bimbo he likes. At least Liam is still single for you. We can still try and get you a real boyfriend."

"Yeah," Niall said as he looked down at his lap. He wanted, so bad, to say he didn't want Liam anymore. He wanted Louis. He looked back at Louis, before looking around and making sure no one was watching them. Luke was from on stage, but according to Luke, they were dating. Niall reached out and held Louis' face towards him. He leant in for a quick peck. "Cheer up. Plenty more fish in the sea."

"But I don't want other fish. I want Harry." But Louis couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"See, there's that smile I wanted to see."

"Thank-you Niall and Louis!" Ashton shouted from his position at the drums, indicating that they were finished their sound check. "I hope you enjoyed our show and comee again next time."

Louis grinned at the boys on stage. "Always for you lads!"

Louis was cheerful again. Just the way Niall liked him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Dun dun dun.


	11. Chapter ten.

After the concert, Louis knew they had to work on Liam. He was determined to get Niall his man, since Harry was taken now. He invited Niall into their hotel room, saying it was a great time to work on making Liam jealous. Harry tried to talk Niall out of going, since he wanted to catch up with him, but Niall smiled sadly.

"Sorry Haz. Tomorrow night." Niall walked away and didn't notice how Harry looked at the ground, sadly. This was going to be the night Harry told Niall how he felt, however he took it as a sign when Niall went to Louis' room.

Meanwhile, in Louis' room, the four boys were all watching tv. Niall and Louis were snuggled on the couch, while Liam was on the other chair and Calum was sitting on the ground, leaning against the couch next to the boys' legs. 

"You know, in the book, they..." Louis began but was silenced when Niall leant up and kissed him. 

"We don't need to hear about it, baby," Niall said as they separated. 

The majority of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire was like this. Louis trying to say what he had read in the books, and Niall silencing him before he could say much. 

Whenever they looked over, they noticed Liam was staring at them. He would always look away when he noticed they were looking.

"No, Cedric, no!" Louis shouted at the same time as Peter shouted 'Avada Kedava'. He hid his face in the back of Niall's neck, not wanting to watch anymore.

"He's just a fictional character," Calum muttered, eyes glued to the tv.

"You... You didn't..." Louis was shocked. How could someone say Cedric was just a fictional character? How could someone say anyone from Harry Potter was just a fictional character? They were real! At least in his head.

Calum nodded his head and looked at Louis and Niall. "I did just say that." He looked back at the screen and said again, "I will stand by what I say until my death. Just a fictional character."

Louis wouldn't take that. He got up from his position on the couch and walked over to Liam's chair, where Calum was. "Really? To the death?" Calum nodded and looked up at Louis.

"Fictional," he repeated. 

Louis, being Louis decided to poke Calum with his shoe. Calum looked down at Louis' feet, before looking back up at his face and poked him back with his bare foot. This happened a few times, before Calum stood up and they started poking each other with their hands. 

Meanwhile Harry and Voldemort were duelling on the tv. After a few more times, Niall, who had been exchanging glances with Liam, asking the silent question, 'why are we hanging with these losers?', grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him back on the couch with him. 

"Niall!" Louis exclaimed and pouted. 

"Louis!" Niall said in the same tone of voice.

"He was being mean to Harry Potter characters."

"Well, that poking war was immature. You should have stopped before you started."

"But, but, but," Louis was still pouting. 

"No," Niall said and turned back to the tv.

"Okay," Louis said and did the same.

Suddenly a whip sound came from the other two. Calum had his phone out and had the whip sound app open. He was wearing a big grin, looking right at Louis. 

"Shut up, Hood! You know Niall isn't staying here tonight, so I can get you back."

"Aww, is the boyfriend not staying the night? Does Loubear need to sleep alone? Will he not be getting any?"

Niall turned a glare towards Calum, which shut him up. He looked back at the screen, still smirking slightly.

\---------

By the end of the movie, Niall yawned and stretched. "Well, this was a good night, but I am going to have to love you and leave you."

Louis turned in Niall's arms to face him, since he had still been lying in front of the blond since he was pulled back onto the couch. "Okay, baby. I'll miss you. Text me when you get back to your room, so I know you got back safe," Louis joked. 

"Worry wart," Niall joked back. The two were only going to share a quick kiss, for Liam's sake, but it turned into more than that.

It took Calum clearing his throat, before they broke apart. "Maybe you should stay the night, aye, Niall?" He asked and waggled his eye brows. "It's okay, I won't record the sounds coming from Louis room tonight."

"Oh, very funny, Hood. You know Niall can't stay. No one is supposed to know and management are bound to find out if he stays here," Louis says.

Niall had narrowed his eyes at Calum. He looked back at Louis and smiled. "I better go." He got up from the couch and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. "Night guys. See you tomorrow."

He walked towards the door, hearing someone stumbling, as they stood up. He turned around and saw that Louis was getting up. They met at the door and just as Niall was about to open the door, he faced Louis. 

"I think tonight went well. Liam was really quiet and kept looking at us," Louis whispered. 

Niall nodded. "Yeah, here's hoping," Niall said, as enthusiastically as he could muster. 

As Niall walked out, the same thought crossed both boys heads. 'I hope not'. 

\-----------

Niall was getting into bed when his phone alerted him to a tweet. He had an '@' mention from Louis. 

'Had a great night in with @niallofficial, @real_liam_payne and @Calum5sos. Hope we can do it again, boys!'

Niall smiled as he typed out a reply. '@louis_tomlinson @real_liam_payne @calum5sos Always!' He put his phone down and laid down in his bed. He let sleep quickly kidnap him to dreamland, filled with rainbows, sunshine and one Louis Tomlinson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww, a cute little ending. :) I had to have something Harry Potter thrown in! xD


	12. Chapter eleven.

When someone wakes you up, you're not happy. When someone wakes you up at 4 in the morning, it's even worse. So as you can imagine, Harry was not happy when he was shaken awake by Paul at 4.

"Piss off," Harry said as he tried to push Paul away.

"Harry, you have to get up. Simon wants to speak with you."

Harry sat up right in his bed. "Did he say why?"

Paul looked Harry dead in the eyes. "I think it has something to do with your little confession yesterday.”

Harry made an ‘oh’ shape with his mouth. He nodded his head, and decided he had better get up. He was fully naked, just the way he liked to sleep. Paul had seen him plenty of times, anyway. The pair of them walked out of Harry’s room, once he was fully clothed, and out into the hotel hallway. Simon must have only just gotten here, Harry thought. He didn’t remember any plans for him to be joining them on tour, which furthered his thoughts of Simon only just got here.

Paul led the way down the hallway and up to the room at the end. He knocked on the door, and seconds later the door opened and Simon was standing there. He didn’t look too happy as he opened the door wider for the two of them to walk in.

“Hey, Simon,” Harry said and smiled at his manager.

Simon folded his arms across his chest. “Don’t you ‘hey Simon’ me. Why is it I have to find out you have a girlfriend though an interview?!”

“I’m sorry,” Harry apologized, choosing to ignore the fact Simon assumed he had a girlfriend and not a boyfriend. “It was a last minute decision to tell everyone.” Or to make up the lie, Harry thought to himself.

Simon sighed and took a seat at the table. He waited until Harry did the same thing. “Listen, I’m not sure if you have noticed. In the past few weeks Louis and Niall have been getting closer together. Some of the fans are starting to make up rumors they are together.”

“Really?” Harry asked, faking astonishment. Despite the fact he wanted Niall to break up with Louis, he didn’t want it to end by him telling Simon the truth. Niall would never want to be with him then.

“Yes, really,” Simon nodded. “It has got me thinking, we need to do something to stop these rumors, before the whole world thinks it’s the truth. Do you think you may know any girls? Maybe your girlfriend has a friend who may like to be with Louis or Niall?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said, before thinking maybe if he could get Louis a girlfriend, he’d realise he is actually straight, or bi even, and likes this girl, so he and Niall would break up. “I could ask her,” he said after a pause. He already had the perfect girl for Lou.

\---------------------------------------------------

Harry kind of felt bad. He didn’t want Niall and Louis to break up, if Louis was making Niall happy. At the same time, he wanted the chance to make Niall happy.

It was too early still to do anything, but since he was up already, he might as well stay up. He walked back to his hotel room, and had the intention of walking back to his actual room, when he heard a noise from Niall’s room. “Harry,” Niall moaned out, quietly. Shocked, Harry stopped walking, and listened. “H-Harry,” he said again. Before Niall could utter another word, Harry walked away, with a big grin on his face, and grabbed his clothes. He went into the bathroom and turned the shower on.

\-------------------------

If Harry had hung around even just 5 seconds more, he would have understood what was going on in Niall’s dream. It wasn’t as he thought.

It was an alternative universe. Almost everyone was for themselves in this world. Zombie’s had risen, and were eating people. The One Direction and 5 Seconds of Summer boys were all on the run. Slowly all their friends had been taken out, one by one. Soon enough it was just Niall and Harry left. Niall had watched helplessly as Louis was eaten, before Harry had dragged him away, and the pair ran off together.

More Zombies saw them and started chasing them. Niall tripped over a tree root, and quickly the distance between him and Harry got bigger and the distance between him and the zombies got smaller. “Harry,” Niall moaned, quietly. He had hurt his ankle on the fall, and was in a lot of pain. “Harry,” he said again, this time trying to be louder, this time. “Help!” he said even louder, still. Even if Harry had heard him, it would have been too late, since the zombies caught up to his lying form. Knowing it was too late now, Niall just rolled over on his back, and closed his eyes, giving up to what was to happen.

Suddenly Niall was back in his bed in the Edinburgh hotel. His body was covered in sweat after his nightmare and he had felt like he’d just run a marathon. He felt like that sleep did nothing for him, except freak him out.

He heard the shower running, and confused, he looked at his phone for the time. 4.46 am. Who else was up? Why?

He shrugged to himself, and unlocked his phone. He didn’t care about what time it was. He needed to hear Louis’ voice. He dialed his pretend boyfriend’s number, and it rang a number of times, before going to his message bank. That’s right! Louis’ hard to wake up. He ended up just listening to his voice mail, and then decided to get up. There was no way he was going to go back to sleep. He also wanted to know which one out of Harry or Ashton was up. He knew Ash was usually up early, but he didn’t think this early! Then there is Harry, who is usually one of the middle ones to get up in their band.

He decided to stop guessing, and just find out when they finally resurfaced. He went on his phone, instead and decided to send a tweet out. ‘Gooood mornin’ everybody!! Just woke up after a nightmare! Those bloody Zombies!’ The same as usual, he got a flood of replies, favourites and retweets. Some people were telling Zombies to leave him alone. Others were offering cuddles. He saw one that caught his attention. ‘@Nialloffical @Louis_Tomlinson Don’t let your boyfriend suffer! I hope you are giving him a big cuddle!’

That got him confused. Did other people know about his and Louis’ fake relationship? Did they think it was real? Like he wished it was. He was caught out of his thinking when someone walked out of the bathroom.

“Oh, hello, Niall,” Harry said, as he was drying his hair with the towel. “What are you doing up?”

“Harry?” Niall asked, startled. He was expecting Ashton more. “I could ask you the same thing. I just woke up, and figured there was no point in going back to bed.”

“Simon wanted to speak to me. Listen, I need to tell you something.” He walked over and took a seat next to Niall. “Simon wants me to introduce a girl to Louis. He thinks fans are starting to suspect something is happening between you two and he doesn’t like it.”

“He knows?” Niall asked, not being able to process that information.

“No, he doesn’t know. He just thinks some people are thinking it. As far as I know, he thinks the two of you are just close friends. He thinks we’ll lose fans if people suspect any of us are gay. What he doesn’t understand is at least three of us are.”

“Wait, three?” Niall asked, looking at Harry.

“Yeah. My girlfriend was actually supposed to be a boyfriend, but really he doesn’t exist. Niall, he was supposed to make someone jealous, and I am kind of getting mixed signals about how he feels.”

“Who?” Niall asked. He didn’t notice Harry getting to closer to his face.

Instead of vocally answering, Harry decided actions speak louder than words. He closed the gap between them and attached his lips to Niall’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! Cliffhanger! Sorry, guys! But never fear, the next chapter will be here before you know it! <3


	13. Chapter twelve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last official chapter of book one, and then we have the epilogue. Don't worry, though. Book two is complete and I will be posting it soon. :)

Shocked, Niall just sat there for a bit, so Harry took that as a good sign. Then, snapping out of his shock, Niall pushed Harry off. “What are you doing, Haz?” Niall asked.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and looked up through his eyelashes at Niall. “Nothing. Don’t worry.” He stood up and walked back to his room.

Niall watched him walk away before wiping his lips. This was not supposed to happen.

\------------------------------------------

A few hours later, Harry was still in his room. Niall had no idea what he was doing, and honestly he didn’t care very much. Ashton had since woken up and the two of them were talking about going to get some breakfast.

Ashton turned to Niall. “Do you think we should see if Harry is up and wants some breakfast?”

Niall shook his head. “Nah. Leave him alone. He’s a big boy. He can get breakfast himself if he wants.”

Ashton looked at Niall weirdly when he heard his tone, but left it at that.

The pair left the hotel room, after making sure they had their phones, wallets and room keys, and made their way down the hallway. Niall walked up to Louis’ hotel room and knocked on the door, without letting Ashton know. Ashton didn’t realise until he was halfway down the hallway, talking to himself.

“So, how are you enjoying the shows? Last one in this—“ he stopped talking when he realised he was alone. He turned around and noticed Niall talking to Liam.

Niall then walked over to Ashton. “Louis’ coming.”

Ash nodded. “So you’ll invite Louis, but not Harry?”

“Louis is my boyfriend,” Niall said.

“Yeah, but isn’t Harry one of your bestfriends?”

Niall only shrugged as Louis reached them. “Hey boys,” he said as he slung an arm around Niall’s shoulders.

“Hey sweetie,” Niall said, smiling a little. He gave Louis a little peck on the cheek and the three boys started walking down the hallway again.

Ashton knew something else was going on, and he wanted to find out.

\-----------------------------------

Later on that day, Niall and Louis were alone. The 5SOS boys had an interview of their own, so the 1D boys had the afternoon off. They went to the interview with them, to support them, but Louis and Niall had gone for a walk.

They each wanted to hold the others hands badly, but there were too many people around. “Harry spoke to me this morning,” Niall said, starting a conversation.

“Oh really?” Louis asked sarcastically, grinning. “He does share a hotel room with you. I would think so.”

“Shut up,” Niall said, grinning himself. “Simon summoned him. He told him to introduce a girl to you. Apparently he thinks some people could be suspecting we are together. He thinks that if you have a girlfriend, no one will suspect we are in a gay relationship.”

“Oh,” Louis said. His grin had disappeared from his face. “That would be why Harry’s friend Eleanor messaged me this morning.”

“Wow. He moves fast.” Niall looked at the ground. “What are we going to do? I mean, our ‘relationship’ is fake anyway,” he said in a whisper. “Do you just want to stop this plan and you can make Simon happy?”

Louis shook his head. “I am gay. I don’t want a girlfriend. I want...” he hesitated. He badly wanted to say Niall, but he was a coward. He couldn’t bear the thought of Niall not liking him the same way. “Harry.”

That made Niall feel worse. While he wasn’t the one who kissed Harry, Harry liked him instead. “But Harry is trying to set you up with his friend. You can have a real relationship. Who knows, maybe you might like girls. Maybe you’re bi. Just give it a chance.” He hated saying that, but he knew that eventually this fake relationship had to end, and it might as well be sooner, rather than later. He was already in way deeper than he’d like.

“But then our plan would have failed. You don’t have Liam. I don’t have Harry.” All I will have is a broken heart from this breaking up, he wanted to add, but didn’t.

Just then Louis’ phone started ringing. They looked at the caller ID and saw it was Eleanor. “Answer it. Have a real relationship,” Niall said before walking away.

He was glad his back was towards Louis, because when he heard the phone stop ringing, and heard Louis voice say hey, he couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face.

\-----------------------------------------

After the 5SOS interview, Ashton and Harry found a broken Niall, curled up in a ball. “Niall?” Ashton asked and ran up to the teen. “What happened?”

Niall shook his head and started muttering, “he’s talking to her,” over and over again.

“Who’s talking to whom?” Ashton asked, confused. Harry stood back, having a feeling he knew who Niall was talking about. He felt guilty, knowing this was his fault.

“Louis. He’s talking to Eleanor.” Niall turned over and faced away from the other two boys. Ashton looked up at Harry, worriedly.

“But Louis is with you. He won’t do anything with a girl. You know that, right?” Ash said as he turned to face Niall again.

Niall just continued to sob as he faced the wall.

“Ashton. Can I talk to you?” Harry asked.

As if Niall hadn’t noticed Harry before, when he heard his voice he stopped crying and turned around. “You!” he said and pointed at Harry. “It’s your fault!” He stood up quickly and glared daggers at Harry.

“Hey, Niall, calm down. I am sure this isn’t Harry’s fault,” Ashton said, as he was stood between the two One Direction boys.

“It is! He gave Eleanor Louis’ number. Simon told him to introduce him to a girl. I hate you,” he spat out with as much hate as he could.

“Niall!” Ashton exclaimed and looked at the blond Irish boy, surprised.

“It’s true,” Harry said, looking at the ground. “But I only did what I was told. You know what Simon could do to our success if we don’t listen to him.”

“But if you were doing what Simon told you, why did you kiss me this morning?” he asked, his voice rising. “I bet Simon didn’t tell you to do that.”

“Kiss him? What?” Ashton asked, but was ignored.

“I did that because I like you. I told you, I wanted to make someone jealous, and that someone was you. I was hoping you felt the same way.”

“I am in a relationship. Or at least, I was.”

“Will someone tell me what is happening?” Ashton yelled.

“No!” Niall and Harry yelled in unison. They didn’t realise a crowd was gathering.

“I was hoping you would realise you liked me more than Louis.”

“But instead you have caused Louis and I to break up and me to hate you,” Niall finished the last bit in a low growl. He knew he was probably over-reacting, but he couldn’t care less.

Harry didn’t know what to say to that. He was hurt that Niall really did hate him. “Listen, I don’t know if there is anything I can say to change your mind, but I am sorry. Really, if I could change the events of today, I would, but I can’t. The fact is, Louis and you are broken up, you hate me, and it is my fault. I know that. If you don’t mind, I am going now, before I say anything else which will cause more hate towards me.”

If Harry had looked at the faces of the others watching, he would have noticed them all looking shocked, except Louis. He was looking like a wounded animal.

Louis now knew Harry actually liked Niall.

\----------------------------------------

That night on stage, the boys had to pretend everything was completely normal, even though it wasn’t. The fans noticed something off, especially since there were a few times Niall glared at Harry and Louis was just sad.

Louis wasn’t sure if he was sad because Harry didn’t like him, or because he and Niall were no longer together.

During their performance of ‘Over again’, where Louis and Niall sat next to each other, they each gave the other longing glances at random times. That was when Louis decided he needed to find out Niall’s feelings about him. He needs to find out if the reason Niall was so upset today was because he really did hurt over their fake breakup of their fake relationship, or if he was just a bloody good actor and was just putting on a show for the others. He hoped for the first.

In the dressing room, Louis found Niall, slowly getting changed out of his sweaty stage clothes and into some more comfortable, clean ones.

“Hey, Ni,” he said as he walked in.

“Oh, hello. How’s Eleanor?” Louis noticed the amount of hate in the one name Niall had put in.

“I don’t want to talk about Eleanor. I want to talk about us,” he said and noticed the hope that was now in Niall’s eyes. “Listen, Niall, for months I was in love with Harry. I thought he was the most adorable human being on the planet.”

“Oh,” Niall said as he looked down. This is just giving him more reason to hate the younger boy.

“Until a week ago, when we started the fake relationship. I was confused at first. It felt natural to do this,” he said as he grabbed Niall’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “The first time we kissed, it was as if my lips were made for the sole purpose to kiss your lips. I don’t know, maybe I am moving too fast in my head, but all I know is I hoped our plan wouldn’t work out. Then today I started regretting our plan, because I think it has ruined our band. I wasn’t expecting hate to come from this. I have to ask, why do you hate Haz?”

Niall sighed. The happy feeling he had from what Louis was saying had disappeared. “Because I felt like he had ruined what you and I had. I know Simon told him to do it, but I had to hate someone openly, and I knew I couldn’t do that to Simon. Harry was the next best option.”

“Please don’t. We’re okay now, I hope. Niall, will you go on a date with me? A real date?”

Niall smiled and nodded. “Of course.” They locked their lips, and kissed, this time both knowing the others feelings towards them, and both truly happy.


	14. Epilogue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are references for Sound of Music, Wizard of Oz and Harry Potter and the Half-blood Prince, and then HP reference includes a spoiler. Just in case you have been slow at reading/watching Harry Potter and still don't know the biggest spoiler of that one. But enjoy! <3

After their little make up, Louis and Niall went and told all the boys and Perrie the truth. They told them about how their relationship started off as fake. About how Louis wanted Harry and Niall wanted Liam. About how when each of them realised they liked the other, they didn’t want to make it weird, or ruin their friendship.

Harry apologised again to Niall about kissing him and about trying to let a girl get in the way of their relationship. Niall forgave him and the boys were back to being best buds again.

Liam told them he wasn’t gay, and that his crush he’d told Niall about was in fact Danielle. His bestfriend from back home. Finally Ashton had all his questions from earlier that day answered. All was well in the world of 1D.

\-------------------------------

A year after Niall and Louis started their real secret relationship, it was still exactly that. A secret. All the girls Harry tried to get Louis with failed. Except this time, Harry was only pretending to try and set him up.

Simon was getting frustrated and would have started taking it out on the band, if it wasn’t for them making him so much money.

“This is so much fun!” Harry exclaimed one night after another meeting with Simon. He was with Louis and Niall in their apartment, lounging in the lounge chair, while Niall and Louis was cuddled up on the loveseat.

“I think we’re going to give Simon a heart attack soon enough,” Niall said, concern in his voice.

“Nah, he’ll be fine. Harry’s right. It is fun, but I am starting to get sick of the whole sneaking around part. I would much rather hold your hand in interviews and on stage. I want to catch you off guard in public and give you big kisses in front of cameras,” Louis said as he gazed down at his boyfriend, who had his head rested on his chest.

“Unfortunately we knew what we were getting ourselves into when we first thought about the fake relationship. We knew that if our plan worked, and we got the two boys we originally wanted, it would be a secret the whole time we were in the band,” Niall said as he played with the strings on Louis’ hoodie.

“But what if I told you, you guys could come out of the closet and tell the world about your relationship?” Harry asked.

Niall and Louis stared right at Harry. “We’re listening, Haz,” Louis said.

“Well, the other boys and I have been talking recently. We think it’s so unfair about how you guys have to hide the main reason you’re always so happy. Also the fact I have to hide my sexuality, myself. So we got talking. How would you guys like to set up a live chat for the fans, where we can announce our biggest secrets. The true fans would stick by us, and that’s all we need.”

“I think I speak for both of us when I say we would love to, but what about Simon and everyone else at Syco? I’m sure they won’t let us,” Niall said.

Harry shrugged. “If they don’t like it, which they won’t, we’ll leave. Liam and Zayn know all about it, and said they would be there no matter what. If it means we have to find a new record contract, then so be it. I’m sure we’ll get a lot of offers when other record companies learn of our needing of one and about how well the fans will take the news.”

Louis looked down at Niall. “How about it? Do you want to show Simon he can no longer keep us silent?”

Niall hesitated, thinking about all that could happen. He hoped it wouldn’t ruin their relationship. Then he thought it might make it stronger. To be able to do all those things like PDA and go on romantic dates in public, like a real couple. “Let’s do it!” Niall exclaimed, before he could think of any reasons not to do it.

\-----------------------------

Over the rest of the day, the five boys got together and announced on Twitter they were going to be doing a live chat that night. The fans were instantly excited. Simon was curious as to why, but Zayn told him it was just because they felt like interacting with their fans. Simon had no reason to be suspicious, so he wasn’t.

5pm came along, which was when they said they were going to broadcast to the world. They were set up in Harry, Louis and Niall’s flat, in their lounge room. The same place Harry told Louis and Niall about the idea. Louis and Niall were still in the loveseat together, Harry and Liam were on the ground by their feet and Zayn was standing behind them.

“Hey guys!” Louis exclaimed when the live feed started. “We’re One Direction!”

“And we’ve actually organised this chat for a reason,” Niall said.

“Now, listen, the management has no idea we are doing this for a reason. We told them we were just wanting to catch up with you guys,” Harry said, grinning.

“Which we do!” Liam added in quickly. “And we’ll be happy to answer any questions you may have after we tell you all a secret we have kept for over a year now.”

“We would have told you sooner, if we weren’t scared of the reaction we might get from this, and while we’re still scared, we hope we will get a positive reaction, anyway,” Zayn said.

“Now, to begin this story, we must start at the very beginning. A very good place to start,” Harry said, grinning at his Sound of Music reference.

Louis rolled his eyes and shoved Harry’s head from in front of him as Niall began talking. “It was a year ago when I thought I felt love for the first time. I was a complete closet case, until one drunken night with Louis, when I told him I thought I was gay, and in love with Liam. Louis replied saying he was in love with Harry. We laughed at each others hopeless love stories, but then a few days later, Louis came up to me with a plan.”

“Yes, I was the brilliant mastermind of the greatest plan to ever grace this earth. Niall and I were to start a fake relationship, so we could make Harry and Liam jealous. Things didn’t work out right, though. We found true love. While we were acting all coupley around Harry and Liam, we found out we didn’t really love them at all.”

“Hey!” Harry and Liam exclaimed in unison.

“What he means is, we didn’t love them in the way we thought we did. We loved each other. Both of us were too cowardly to tell the other, though.”

“Yes,” Harry said, as he took over. “They were more cowardly than the cowardly lion in The Wizard of Oz. More cowardly than everyone thought Severus Snape was after he killed Dumbledore. Oops, spoiler alert.” Harry grinned. “It wasn’t until I lied about being in a relationship to try and make Niall jealous, when anything started happening for them. Simon came up with what he thought was a brilliant idea to get Louis or Niall a girlfriend, since a few of you were starting to suspect something. He summoned me and told me to introduce a friend of my ‘girlfriends’ to one of them.”

“Wait, one of them? I thought you said he only wanted me to get a girlfriend?” Louis asked.

“I said that, because I didn’t want Niall to get a girlfriend. I wanted him. Anyway, when I got out of the shower that morning and saw Niall on his phone, we chatted for a bit. I told him about what Simon wanted me to do. At least my version of it, then told him my secret girlfriend was actually a fake boyfriend. I told him it was to make someone jealous, then kissed him.”

“I can’t believe you cheated on me,” Louis said and directed a playful glare towards Niall.

“After the kiss, Louis and I got into a conversation, where I told him about what Simon wanted Harry to do,” Niall said, ignoring Louis’ comment. “I didn’t mention the kiss, only because I didn’t want to tell him the heartbreaking news that I was the most loveable 1D member.” He grinned at Louis, before continuing. “I told him to go for it. He deserves to have a relationship which he can be public about. I walked off, found a corner and cried.”

“Ashton Irwin from 5SOS and I went for a walk to try and find him and Louis, since they had disappeared. We found Niall crying and I instantly knew it was my fault. Ashton tried to get some answers, but when Niall stopped replying, I planned to tell him what happened. When Niall heard my voice, he got instantly angry. He started yelling at me, saying it was all my fault their fake relationship broke up. An argument broke out, Niall yelling at me, and me apologising. Niall genuinely hated me that day. Luckily that only lasted a few hours.”

“I thought long and hard during our concert that night,” Louis said. “I knew I loved Niall and I made the decision to tell him. It would either make things right in the band, or Niall would be weird around me. I hoped for the first outcome. I was so relieved when I did get the outcome I was hoping for. We have been in a relationship since, and just celebrated our one year last week.”

“Ever since starting the relationship, we have been worried about what you guys would think. We were hoping you guys would be supportive, and now we’ve decided to give you that chance,” Niall said.

“Although now they’ve come out, we might not have a recording contract anymore. Management are probably already on their way to Harry, Louis and Niall’s flat, where we’re filming this,” Zayn said from the back.

“So before that happens, let’s get socialising with you guys,” Liam said. He squinted at the computer screen in front of them, reading some of the comments. “Send us your questions,” he said as he saw all the fans reaction to the news.

\----------------------------------------

A lot of the fans were supportive. Of course, they did lose some fans, but like Harry said, the true ones stuck by. Louis, Niall and Harry all got texts from their families, saying they support them. Management yelled at them all, but mostly Niall and Louis. They didn’t care. They also didn’t care that they were now without a recording contract.

When other recording contracts heard that, and they saw the support they were getting from the real fans, they had many emails. Now the boys just had to pick the best of the best. One thing was for sure; they didn’t regret the decision to come out and tell the world their secret.


End file.
